2010 Nomination Rally Tournament
The 2010 edition of the Nomination Rally Tournament was held by Leonhart4 in the summer of 2010. Voting is currently underway. To find the current voting topic click here Format For the first time a qualification voting round was held. Eight characters were paired up with the winners becoming the 16 seeds in the newcomers bracket. The newcomers bracket was a 64 character single elimination until the quarterfinals where the final eight characters then proceeded with a round robin. The top four would win a nomination spot. The returners bracket was a 32 character single elimination with only the winner getting a nomination spot. Qualification Round Ibuki Waluigi Waluigi Red XIII Red XIII Rita Mordio Quote Sol Badguy Sol Badguy Oerba Dia Vanille Oerba Dia Vanille Sunflower Newcomers Bracket Sugar and Rainbows Division Hal "Otacon" Emmerich Squirtle Squirtle Barret Wallace Barret Wallace (1) Sazh Katzroy (16) Waluigi Sazh Katzroy John Marston Sazh Katzroy Johnny Cage Johnny Cage Hal "Otacon" Emmerich (8) John Marston (9) Pablo Sanchez (5) Battler Ushiromiya (12) Alexandra Roivas Battler Ushiromiya Johnny Cage (4) Johnny Cage (13) Bass (6) K. K. Slider (11) Great Deku Tree K. K. Slider Blastoise Blastoise Hal "Otacon" Emmerich (3) Blastoise (14) Kyle Hyde (7) Psycho Mantis (10) Gray Fox Psycho Mantis Hal "Otacon" Emmerich (2) Hal "Otacon" Emmerich (15) Mike Haggar Hydro Pump Division (1) Squirtle (16) Red XIII Squirtle Bayonetta Squirtle Bahamut Squirtle Seifer Almasy (8) Bayonetta (9) Sweet Tooth (5) Mog (12) Richter Belmont Mog Bahamut (4) Bahamut (13) Ecco the Dolphin (6) Seifer Almasy (11) Oerba Yun Fang Seifer Almasy Garland Seifer Almasy Zell Dincht (3) Archer (14) Garland (7) Aigis (10) Bill Rizer Bill Rizer Zell Dincht (2) Zell Dincht (15) Mr. Game & Watch Kuribo’s Shoe Division Barret Wallace Epona (1) Goomba (16) Sol Badguy Goomba Frogger Goomba Barret Wallace Barret Wallace Lyndis (8) Frogger (9) Sheep Man (5) Jigglypuff (12) Robo Jigglypuff Barret Wallace (4) Barret Wallace (13) Cammy (6) Slime (11) Lyndis Lyndis Laguna Loire Lyndis Dick Gumshoe (3) Laguna Loire (14) Hazama (7) Yuffie Kisaragi (10) Dick Gumshoe Dick Gumshoe Beatrice (2) Beatrice (15) Mordin Solus Sugar Cubes and Riding Crops Division (1) Epona (16) Oerba Dia Vanille Epona Reptile Epona Gilgamesh Epona Dan Hibiki (8) G-Man (9) Reptile (5) Fighter (12) Vega Vega Gilgamesh (4) Gilgamesh (13) Bridget (6) Dan Hibiki (11) Jack Frost Dan Hibiki Brock Dan Hibiki Dark Link (3) Brock (14) Klonoa (7) Snow Villiers (10) Garrus Snow Villiers Dark Link (2) Dark Link (15) Misty Round Robin How Ranking is Determined # Overall Win-Loss Record # Head-to-head Results # Vote Difference Head-to-head Results Returners Bracket Thunder Thighs Division Morrigan Aensland Dr. Wily Morrigan Aensland M. Bison Morrigan Aensland (1) Chun-Li (8) Vergil Chun-Li Bub Chun-Li Morrigan Aensland (4) Vyse (5) Bub (3) Morrigan Aensland (6) Tommy Vercetti Morrigan Aensland Ultros (2) Ultros (7) Conker Worst Match Ever Division (1) Master Hand (8) Midgar Zolom Midgar Zolom Dr. Robotnik Dr. Robotnik Dr. Wily (4) Dr. Robotnik (5) Terry Bogard (3) Sarah Kerrigan (6) Rayman Sarah Kerrigan Dr. Wily (2) Dr. Wily (7) Celes Chere Don’t Call Me “Vega” Division M. Bison Diablo (1) M. Bison (8) Tanner M. Bison Ada Wong M. Bison Little Mac (4) Ada Wong (5) Felix (3) Viewtiful Joe (6) Pyramid Head Viewtiful Joe Little Mac (2) Little Mac (7) Joanna Dark The Brigade Division (1) Toad (8) Servbot Toad Earthworm Jim Toad Diablo (4) Earthworm Jim (5) Aya Brea (3) Bomberman (6) Lara Croft Bomberman Diablo (2) Diablo (7) Kuja External Links 2010 Nomination Rally Tournament Bracket List Category:Contests